


I'm The Last Of My Kind

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Doctor Who, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Companion!Andy, Companion!Joe, Companion!Pete, Doctor Who AU, Doctor!patrick, Fluff, Patrick is adorable, Pete abuses the laws of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy Doctor Who AU.<br/>Patrick is the Doctor and Pete is his boyfriend/companion, who has little regard for the laws of time travel. And Joe and Andy are coming along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm The Last Of My Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malteser24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteser24/gifts).



> This is for Malteser24, because I originally discussed this idea with you and I thought it was a bloody good idea. Plus, you're a brilliant writer, so this is to thank you for all your amazing writing :)
> 
> Title from West Coast Smoker by Fall Out Boy (I kind of screamed a little when I found it)

The metallic thrumming sound filled the air as the TARDIS appeared on the street corner. The door swung open and out stepped a man wearing a black fedora and a cardigan.  
He looked around at people walking past and, seeing that he was in the right place, started to walk down the street.  
He approached a green front door and knocked twice.  
'Whoever is knocking at this time of the fucking morning is going to die!' A voice screamed from the other side of the door, slowly getting closer.  
The door swung open, revealing a short man dressed in baggy sweatpants and an old shirt. 'Patrick!' The man yelled excitedly, throwing his arms around the other man's neck, kissing him on the cheek.  
'Hey Pete,' Patrick said, hugging him back. 'Why are you so excited to see me? You were with me yesterday.'  
Pete laughed, gesturing for him to come inside. 'It's been three weeks, idiot.'  
Patrick's face fell. 'I am so sorry, you know the space-time continuum gets a little wibbly-wobbly at times.'  
Pete closed the front door behind them. 'It's fine, I'm used to it by now.'  
Patrick sighed, walking into the front room and sitting down. 'You shouldn't have to be used to it, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.'  
Pete sat down on Patrick's lap, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck. 'Yeah, you will,' he whispered before kissing him softly. 'You're using the TARDIS to take me to a concert, you know that?'  
Patrick sighed. 'You know that I shouldn't do that, Pete.'  
Pete pouted at him. 'Please?' He placed his hand in a place that definitely wasn't PG. 'I'll make it up to you,' he whispered, mimicking Patrick's earlier words.  
Patrick closed his eyes for a moment. 'Fine, fine, fine, we'll go to a concert. Now take your hand off my dick before I take you up on that offer here and now.'  
Pete complied, kissing him on the cheek and jumping up. 'I want to go to see... Michael Jackson!'  
'Any particular reason why?' Patrick asked.  
Pete thought for a moment. 'It'd just be fun.'  
'Michael Jackson it is then.' Patrick said with a smile.  
'Oh, and can we go pick up Andy and Joe on the way?' Pete asked.  
'It's the TARDIS, not a taxi service.' Patrick pretended to complain. 'Sure, we'll drop by.'  
Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him off the sofa and out of the door.  
'You know,' Pete began, swinging their hands as they walked down the street, 'you could just get a mobile phone, then we could talk all the time, rather than you disappearing off the face of the earth, quite literally, for three weeks.'  
'I'll see if I can pick one up somewhere,' Patrick said, reaching the door of the TARDIS and unlocking it, pulling Pete inside.  
Patrick ran up to the console and started turning dials and pulling levers. 'Say it again.'  
'Say what again?' Pete asked.  
'What you said when you first saw this place.' Patrick replied.  
'It's bigger on the inside,' Pete said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist from behind, kissing him on the cheek.  
Patrick smiled. 'I never get tired of hearing people say that.' He pressed a button and the metallic thrumming started up. 'First stop, Andy and Joe's house.'  
Soon after, the TARDIS appeared on the side of the road opposite some terraced houses.  
'I'll go grab Andy and Joe, you stay here.' Pete said, kissing Patrick on the cheek before running out of the door.  
Patrick smiled, looking round the TARDIS. God, he needed to clean up. Pete's shirt was still draped over one of the rails from their... adventure three weeks ago. Patrick grabbed it and stuffed it under the console just as Pete burst through the door, with Andy and Joe in tow.  
'Patrick!' Joe exclaimed, walking up to him and hugging him briefly. 'How are you?'   
'Good thanks,' Patrick smiled. 'Hey Andy.'   
Andy smiled before hugging him as well. 'So, how has all of time and space been?'   
Patrick shrugged. 'Oh, same old, same old. Always another planet to protect, people to save.'  
'Yeah, yeah, we get it, you save the world.' Joe mocked. 'Big deal.'  
'So, where are we going?' Andy asked. 'Wentz just burst in with his usual excitedness and said we had to come with him.'  
'Pete wants to go to a Michael Jackson concert.' Patrick explained. 'Even though I explained that I shouldn't really be using the TARDIS for that sort of thing, just in case the space-time continuum is damaged.'  
'But, being me, I used my powers of wit and charm to convince him.' Pete smirked.  
'You offered him sex, didn't you?' Andy asked.  
'Yeah, I did.' Pete said, grinning widely.  
'Someone's getting laid.' Joe exclaimed loudly.  
'Anyway,' Patrick said hastily, 'shall we get going?' He pulled a lever on the console and the thrumming noise started up.  
'Which concert are we going to, anyway?' Andy asked.  
'Uhh... Good point.' Patrick thought. 'Pete, any ideas?'   
'Does this place have wifi?' Joe asked.  
'It travels through space and time, of course it has wifi.' Patrick said bluntly.  
Joe pulled out his phone and started typing. 'Let's just look up a date then. Any preferences on album?'  
'Not really.' Pete said. 'Just pick a date.'   
'This one okay?' Joe said, turning his phone screen to the others.   
'Cool,' Patrick said. 'Let's go then.'  
He grabbed the lever and pulled it towards him with one hand, pressing buttons with the other. 'You might want to hold on.'  
Pete, Andy and Joe all scrambled for the railing as the TARDIS started throwing them around.  
'Fucking hell Patrick, you couldn't havemade the ride a little smoother?!' Andy yelled.  
'Sorry!' Patrick exclaimed, trying to keep control of the flight path.  
Eventually, the TARDIS became still.  
'Well thank fuck for that.' Andy said, making his way to the door.  
They all piled out into a tiny storage closet.  
'Andy, I think your hand is on my ass.' Patrick said uncomfortably. 'Please move it.'   
'Nope, that's me.' Pete said with a smirk.   
'Guys, I found the door handle.' Joe said.  
'Then fucking open it!' Patrick exclaimed.  
Joe opened the door and they all tumbled out.  
'Been a while since I was in there.' Pete added with a smirk.  
'Well, you'll be going back in there later when we get the TARDIS.' Patrick said, leading the way. We've still got to get in, you know?'  
Just as they said that, a security guard came round the corner.  
'What do you think you're doing back here?' he asked. 'Who are you?'  
'We're... Uhh....' Pete fumbled for the right words.  
'Special ticket holders!' Patrick said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and showing it to the guard. 'See?'  
The guard looked at the paper for a moment. 'Well, that all seems to be in order. Enjoy the show Mr Stump.' The guard walked back the way he came.  
'What the fuck was that?' Joe asked once the guard was out of earshot.  
'Psychic paper. Makes the person reading it see whatever they want to see.' Patrick explained.  
'Dude, that's fucking awesome!' Joe exclaimed. 'I could've gotten into so many bars with that when I was younger.'  
'That's why I'm glad I wasn't around back then, you would have exploited it.' Patrick laughed.  
They kept walking and took a few more turns until they arrived in the standing area of the arena.  
'This is fucking awesome!' Pete yelled, turning and kissing Patrick forcefully. 'Thanks for this.'   
Patrick shrugged. 'It's no big deal. Although it is really, considering I shouldn't be doing this. The space-time continuum-'  
'Will be absolutely fine.' Pete interrupted. 'Just enjoy the concert! It's Michael fucking Jackson!'  
Patrick wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and watched as the stage lit up and their voices were drowned out by excited screams.  
*le time jump*  
'That was fucking brilliant!' Pete said, skipping up to the storage closet where the TARDIS was. 'Let's do it again some time.'  
'Or how about no.' Patrick interjected. 'I shouldn't use the TARDIS for this sort of thing.'  
Pete turned to Joe and Andy. 'We'll do this again,' he said, 'I'll find a way to convince him.' He winked at Patrick and opened the cupboard doors, heading for the TARDIS.   
Patrick rolled his eyes and stepped inside the TARDIS.  
'So,where to next?' Patrick asked once everyone was inside.  
'We've got to get home actually Patrick.' Joe said. 'You know, things to do, people to see.'  
'Oh,' Patrick's face fell. 'Yeah, I'll drop you two back.'  
The TARDIS slowly faded from the storage cupboard with the usual metallic thrumming.  
*  
Once they had dropped Joe and Andy off home, with promises of seeing each other soon and trying not to due while saving the universe, Pete and Patrick were left.  
'Patrick?' Pete asked. 'What was up with you being all sad when Joe and Andy said they had to go?'  
Patrick sighed. 'It's just lonely, you know? You humans, with your everyday lives and your friends and things to do. And there's just me. The last of the Time Lords, alone in the TARDIS.'  
'Hey,' Pete said, turning Patrick's head so he was facing him. 'You're not alone. You've got me, okay? And I'm not going anywhere.'  
Patrick leaned in to kiss him softly. 'I love you, you know that?'  
Pete smiled. 'I love you too.' He stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Patrick's ear. 'Now, I think I said something about making it up to you.'  
Patrick laughed, grabbing Pete's hand and leading him down the maze of corridors to a room which they'd probably never be able to find their way back from. But that was okay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really shit, but I'm insanely proud of it :P  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
